Mary Mouser
|birthplace = Pine Bluff, AR |family = Aaron Mouser Laura Mouser |yearsactive = 2004-present }} Mary Matilyn Mouser is an American actress and voice actress. Biography Mouser was born in Pine Bluff, Arkansas, on May 9, 1996. When she was five years old, she started an acting career, having been first chosen as a photo-double for Mel Gibson's daughter in Signs. She was featured on the Starz Kids & Family series Eloise: The Animated Series, starring as the voice of Eloise. In addition, she appeared as the child lead in the Hallmark Channel original movie A Stranger's Heart and has done voice work for animated features such as Dragon Hunters and Tarzan II. Mouser was also a voice actress in the audio drama series Adventures in Odyssey, portraying Samantha McKay, the younger sister of Grady McKay. Mouser also appeared in guest-starring roles on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Without a Trace, The King of Queens, Monk, Inconceivable, Scrubs, One Life to Live, and Criminal Minds. She also had a recurring role on NCIS as Gibbs' daughter Kelly Gibbs, along with a series regular role in the CW series Life Is Wild as Mia Weller, who appeared for thirteen episodes. At the 2006 Best of Fest Awards at the KIDS FIRST! Film and Video Festival, she received the Outstanding Performance Award for her voice-over work in Eloise: The Animated Series. More recently, she appeared in Lie To Me and had a guest-star role on Ghost Whisperer as Madison. Mouser also starred in the ABC medical drama Body of Proof as Dana Delany's daughter, Lacey Fleming. Mouser played the roles of both Savannah O'Neal and Emma Reynolds in the Disney Channel original movie Frenemies, which was released in 2012. On Criminal Minds Mouser portrayed Rebecca Farland, who was abducted by her uncle Benton alongside her brother in the Season Ten episode "Amelia Porter". Filmography *Scorpion (2017) as Ada *Sweet/Vicious (2017) as Unknown Character *Gates of Darkness (2017) as Michelle *Freakish (2016) as Mary (4 episodes) *Code Black (2016) as Tia Benton *CSI: Cyber (2015) as Shelby Lockhart *Scandal (2014-2015) as Karen Grant (2 episodes) *Maron (2015) as Sydney Maron *Hollywood Mom (2015) as Tara Green *The Fosters (2013-2015) as Sarah (3 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Amelia Porter" (2014) TV episode - Rebecca Farland *Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) as Audrey Gibson *Field of Lost Shoes (2014) as Libby Clinedinst *Saint Francis (2014) as Kimberly Quinlan *Walking with Dinosaurs 3D (2013) as Dinosaur ID Card (voice) *Medeas (2013) as Ruth *Body of Proof (2011-2013) as Lacey Fleming (30 episodes) *Drop Dead Diva (2012) as Chloe Surnow *NCIS (2005-2012) as Kelly Gibbs (9 episodes) *Frenemies (2012) as Savannah O'Neal/Emma Reynolds *All Kids Count (2011) as Carla (credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) as Elanor (video game, voice) *Chowder (2009-2010) as Ambrosia/Marmalade (2 episodes, voice) *Ghost Whisperer (2010) as Madison *Lie to Me (2009) as Tyler Seeger *The Hole (2009) as Annie Voice (voice) *Bride Wars (2009) as Additional Voices (voice) *Life (2008) as Carin Sutter *Ball Don't Lie (2008) as Julia (credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *Delgo (2008) as Baby Delgo (voice, credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *Dragon Hunters (2008) as Zoé (English version, voice, credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *Life Is Wild (2007-2008) as Mia Weller (13 episodes) *Penny Dreadful (2007) as Clara Fowler (short, credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *State of Mind (2007) as Ashley Petrovsky (credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *A Stranger's Heart (2007) as Cricket (credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *LA Blues (2007) as Sara (credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *Me, Eloise (2006-2007) as Eloise (6 episodes, credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *Mr. Fix It (2006) as Christine Pastore (credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes (2006) as Lill (voice, video short) *Mindy and Brenda (2006) as Young Girl (credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *The King of Queens (2005) as Marissa (credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Cassie McBride (credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *Inconceivable (2005) as Kylie (credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005) as Additional Voices (English version, voice, credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *Monk (2005) as Princess Girl *Tarzan II (2005) as Additional Voices (voice, video, credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *Scrubs (2005) as Little Girl *Son of the Mask (2005) as Alvey Avery (voice, credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *Without a Trace (2004) as Amy Rose (credited as Mary Matilyn Mouser) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses